


Danganronpa: A New Beginning

by CringeyNoodle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Next Generation, Original Character(s), These are all OCs I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeyNoodle/pseuds/CringeyNoodle
Summary: A new killing game with a new set of students! Who will fall and who will rise? Who will be killed and who will be the survivors?YayThis is based off of a comic series that I was trying to do and just kind of lost my motivation of drawing it. Basically, it is my own fan-made killing game. It consists of the children of the previous characters (which does mean it may include ships that you don't like and I'm sorry for that). I didn't tag those ships, however, for they aren't really in the story itself. It will be explained how they do have children in this scenario though as it goes on, so please do not make a fuss over how it is not possible. This is just something I really want to finish! I hope you enjoy it!





	Danganronpa: A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! One thing to keep in mind is that I'm not actually a writer. It is something that I do for fun sometimes, but I'm no where near great. Please keep that in mind.  
> I do not tolerate hate. However, feel free to give real criticism. I don't mind and I will put thought into it.  
> But just sitting there saying it's awful is not criticism.  
> Thank you and please enjoy!

Hi there! Before I start, I should probably explain the before. It really isn't that complicated honestly.  
First of all, I'm sure you've heard of Hope's Peak Academy, correct? If you have not, please allow me to explain. Hope's Peak is a school made for hope. High school students all around are scouted out to find what is known as an "Ultimate." Simply put, an Ultimate is someone who is the best at what they do. These "Ultimates" are then brought to this academy. Here they go to school like anyone else, and are brought to a world of success.  
Believe it or not, my parents actually went to this academy. My father was an animal breeder with, um, interesting tastes. He met my mother there and, well, here I am!  
Sorry, I should probably introduce myself.  
My name is Uma Nevermind.  
You're probably wondering what this has to do with me, right? Well, that's also pretty easy. The headmaster of Hope's Peak thought that it could be a great idea to take the Ultimates to get more Ultimates, like some kind of weird blood line thing. So, many of us attended a program that tought us new things. Everday after school, we would go to different places to find what we were good at and were basically trained to be the best. Everyone had their own lessons and lived in different places, so we never actually saw or met eachother.  
Or at least, that's what I was told. I did have lessons over my talent like I stated, but who knows how it was for everyone else?  
I do live in a different country after all.

Sounds great, right?  
I wish I could say it is, but things aren't actually going as planned.  
I guess now that you've been caught up once more,  
I can start from the _real_ beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very short but only because it is the prologue and just kind of explaining a bit before it goes straight into the story. I do have drawings of every single character on my deviantart if you wish to see them I will leave a link on request.  
> Have a great day!


End file.
